


Remembering Love

by Limebrus



Series: Chaos [1]
Category: BTOB, Infinite (Band)
Genre: AH YES, F/M, Fluff, amnesia cliche, and two children, happy family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: She couldn't even remember her own family.





	Remembering Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, more yeolsoon here we come. i have a lot oneshots heh no regrets

The children were running around with delightful screams as a tall, lean man chased them around, running just slow enough for the short legs to be a teeny tiny bit faster.

Ilsoon sat back and watched, forehead furrowed as she looked at the two kids, a set of twins barely five years old, and her husband; or at least that was what she had been told. She did not doubt it, as she had looked through the photo albums in the house in hope for her memory to be jogged, but there was not a single memory coming to mind – the only thing she had was a sense of familiarity and love. Her body remembered loving them and in itself this was a blessing, but Ilsoon wanted to remember. She wanted to remember how she had fallen for this tall, handsome male and his goofy grin, and she wanted to remember the birth of her babies and their first years of living, but it was like grasping after something which was simply not there. She had no recollection, no memory, and she was beginning to doubt she would ever remember and it was gripping at her, pulling her towards despair.

Not being able to remember your own children was a fate too cruel and Ilsoon hated herself for even forgetting in the first place. A shadow fell over her face, bringing her out of her musings, and she looked up at the tall man smiling down at her. “Why are you frowning, sweetheart?” Her husband, Sungyeol, asked as he sat down next to her on the bench and put an arm around her shoulder.

Ilsoon grimaced at the pet-name; she may have forgotten the last 10 years or so of her life, but she was damn sure she never grew used to such cheesy words of affection. Yet she did not say anything and just shrugged, refocusing on the two beautiful children running around merrily.

A sigh sounded from the man beside her and she knew he was annoyed; she knew he wished for her to speak more to him, but though her heart may beat around him, her brain saw him as a mere acquaintance.

“Ilsoon... Speak to me, please,” Sungyeol demanded softly and pulled her closer. “I know... I know you don't remember me, but... You confessed your heart remembered me, right?” He had turned to face Ilsoon and his calloused hands gently forced her to look back at him. “Trust your heart more. I know that is hard for you and I know the Ilsoon you are now struggles in believing in love, but just... trust yourself and your heart. Confide in me.”

God, with the vulnerable look and the pleading eyes it was hard to resist and Ilsoon felt herself melting and a warmth blossomed in her chest.

“I'm a terrible mother,” Ilsoon mumbled, eyes cast downwards. She breathed in deeply and looked towards her kids. “I can't remember giving birth to my kids. I can't remember their first words or the first time they walked... All I remember is whatever I've seen the past month...” Tears welled up in her eyes. “I can't remember my own goddamn children, Sungyeol!” It felt as if someone was physically ripping her heart apart and holding back her tears became impossible.

Loving arms wrapped around her shaking shoulder and affectionate kisses filled with promises of love were peppered onto her wet face.

“Mommy?” An uncertain, confused voice cut through Ilsoon's silent tears.

Hastily she used her sleeves to clean her face and she plastered a smile onto her face as she gazed down at the inquisitive, bright eyes. “Yes, Sungyeon?” Behind the little girl stood her brother, a frown on his face as he too looked up at Ilsoon.

“Why are you crying?” Sungyeon was always the direct one.

“Mommy is just a bit sad, but you don't have to worry, sweetie,” Ilsoon promised. In the middle of her sentence Sunghoon had moved forward and climbed onto Ilsoon's lap and wrapped his little arms around her neck.

“Mommy, don't be sad!” Sunghoon cried. “Mommy should smile!”

Sungyeon too climbed onto the bench and clambered into Ilsoon's lap, giving Ilsoon a handful of children. “Mommy smiling is best! We don't want you to sleep for that long again!” Sungyeon's eyes were shining while Sunghoon was already sobbing into Ilsoon's neck.

After the accident Ilsoon had been sleeping for two days straight and right after she had woken up the two children had panicked whenever she went to sleep, afraid she would go back in to the state she had been in. It was hard to explain the difference between this kind of sleep and regular sleep, so it had taken a while before Ilsoon had been allowed to sleep without them fussing after she came back to the unfamiliar house.

“Mommy won't sleep like that ever again okay?” Sungyeol murmured gently as he grabbed Sungyeon and pulled her onto his lap. “She is just a bit sad right now. We all are a bit sad now and then, and that is okay.”

Sungyeon hastily wiped her tears and sniffed. “Okay. I love you mummy.” She looked at Ilsoon with huge, round eyes.

“Mommy loves you too,” she said back, fully meaning it. Sunghoon was still crying into her neck and she held the little boy tighter. “Even if mommy has forgotten a lot of things, she will always love both of you, okay?”  
  
A bright smile grew on Sungyeon's smile and she jumped off the bench. “Okay!” She was nearly bouncing on her feet. “Sunghoon, come on. Stop crying and let's play again!”

The little boy carefully unwrapped his arms around Ilsoon's neck and got down on the floor, grabbing his sister's hand and letting her drag them back to the swing.

“As long as you still remember the love, isn't that what is the most important?” Sungyeol murmured and pressed a soft kiss on Ilsoon's temple.

She guessed he was right and she sank into the warm embrace, watching their kids play with a sense of calmness in her heart.

 

 


End file.
